


Engel

by Inara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inara/pseuds/Inara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole...most of the time. (no exact time frame, but it would fit nicely into early season 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engel

Dean smacked the back of Castiel’s hand as the angel reached for the radio dial.

“You know the rule - hands off the radio.”

“I don’t like this song.”

“It’s Rammstein, and it’s awesome. How can you not like it?”

“The chorus makes me...uncomfortable.”

“Oh come on - it’s in German. Can you even tell what they’re saying?”

“Of course. I understand all human languages.”

“Well, what are they singing?”

“ _Only when the clouds are sleeping can we see the heavens. We are afraid and alone. God knows I don’t want to be an angel._ ”

*click*

They drove on in silence.


End file.
